


Ebb and Flow Flame and Fire

by FrenchyTheFrenchman



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Cute One Shot, I'll probably add an epilogue, M/M, denying their feelings like losers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:19:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7137647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchyTheFrenchman/pseuds/FrenchyTheFrenchman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jefferson just wants to know when everything went weird..."</p><p>"Thomas felt a lot of things in the moment he crossed the room: Shock and confusion first and foremost, a strange consuming warmth, and of course an embarrassingly undeniable lust, but more than anything it felt unnervingly second nature to  him, to be standing in the office kissing Hamilton."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ebb and Flow Flame and Fire

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just a humble garbage can who has a sequel to her first fic on her computer and keeps getting distracted. 
> 
> Tjeff and A.Ham just a bunch of feelings hiding losers

Thomas:

Jefferson just wanted to know where everything went weird

His passions came in gently. Seething from him in his alone time when his mind wandered, they lapped softly at the edges of his person

He spent most of his time working together with Hamilton and started off rightly un-impressed by Alexander’s beliefs, work, or general disposition. His little fits of passion, his over primped wardrobe and jittery delivery of excessively long winded speeches. And he was just a touch resentful of the overzealous shower of praise he received on a day to day basis for his hare brained schemes.

Not that he didn’t receive his own fair share of praise from his peers and superiors, he simply didn’t see what Hamilton did to deserve it.

Then the arguments started, Sure they disagreed and true Thomas was prone to looking down on those who disagreed with him. But he simply regarded them as lesser and left them alone unless they tried to impede his own grand plans.

Something Hamilton did sometimes purely for the sake of it Thomas was convinced

Soon there wasn’t a word Thomas could utter without it being blithely contradicted by the diminutive little bastard. Hamilton seemed so avidly disgusted by any opinion that differed from his own. And he could never let anything go. So on and on they would argue until the arguing simmered into hateful barbed debates that only grew too heated when the stakes were high.

For the most part their arguments would start off poignant before devolving into thoughtless jabs at one another.

Alex mocked his way of dress, his ideas, his wealthy background, really anything meaninglessly and spiteful at his disposal.

Jefferson attacked his clothes, his accent, even his height. 

When Alex and Lauren's flaunted their wild-eyed almost adolescently enamored relationship around the office Jefferson mocked him for it, and when that fizzled rather dramatically he mocked him for that too.

He would’ve poked fun at the string of lovers coming in and out of his life as well as if he hadn’t incidentally become one of them.

At the end of one particularly dull day Hamilton still sitting at his desk tired eyed and shaggy as Thomas was heading down out the door when he eyed Alex slumping at his desk.

He peeked his inside with no real plan or reason to do so, something in his head had told him to offer the poor man a ride home. He knew if he stayed any longer it’d be to late to even catch a bus home. Thomas of course smothered the kind offer before he could air it, and subsequently have to commit to it.

“What the hell do you want?” Alex snapped standing to his feet thoughtlessly at the sight of Jefferson

“Thank God I didn’t want non-hostile conversation I would’ve had to be disappointed”

“What is it?”

“Just wondering if you were gonna curl up and sleep on your desk, I mean I know you didn’t come from much but congress has to pay you enough to afford a damn bed”

“Why do you care where I sleep?”

Jefferson snorted, Hamilton was just soft balling it in now

“You’re right why should I be worried I’m sure you’ll worm your way into some poor unwitting souls bed before sun down”

“You shouldn’t care about whose bed I’m unless you're offering it to be yours” Alex raised a mockingly suggestive eyebrow probably with the intent of provoking him to disgust but Thomas just snorted and rolled his eyes

“You couldn’t handle it if a I did you oompa loompa”

Alex’s face shifted strangely then and without warning he started crossing the short room in strides and Jefferson wondered if they’d come to blows there

But when the space closed between them Hamilton closed it with his mouth. His lips pressing to Thomas’s radiating the same passion that blended seamlessly into his everyday behavior, one hands cupping Jefferson’s jaw feeling along the light scruff, the other moving up to root at the rain on the nape of his neck.

Thomas felt a lot of things in the moment he crossed the room: Shock and confusion first and foremost, a strange consuming warmth, and of course an embarrassingly undeniable lust, but more than anything it felt unnervingly second nature to him, to be standing in the office kissing Hamilton. 

Alex could kiss, it was undeniable he kissed with an almost fury, A needy sort of demand that was balanced by learned skill, his tongue tracing and dipping gently and almost playfully with

For that startled moment, Jefferson was simply receptive, letting Hamilton lead, but with the regaining of his sense he took control. He put his wide strong hands on Hamilton’s hips and lifted him off the ground, the kiss unbroken as he moved them to his desk sitting him down, which Alex took as an opportunity to wrap his legs around Thomas’s waist. If there was one thing about Jefferson it was that he was not to be outdone, he pulled back to kiss along Alex’s jaw and suck gently at the sensitive skin in the crook of his neck to earn a pleased muffled gasp.

Alex pulled back eyes heavy with lust and voice dripping with a sort of hazy enchantment “You’d be amazed what I can handle” Thomas only smirked wordlessly before continuing on.

And it sort of just spurred wildly from there. After meetings and on lunch breaks, full of burgeoning passions riled up from arguments always challenging one another in some way or form, and sex being a gratifying outlet for it all.

Until it wasn’t.

Until it evolved, from wild eyed groping to intimate touches, and marks made with possessive want rather than spiteful bruising. It kept growing and changing while neither seemed to notice.

Sometimes he wonders where along the line he fell in love. (In the times he elects to be honest with himself he can admit that’s what happened)

He likes to assume it was the quiet spaces between the arguments and the sex.

He likes to assume that purely for the reservation of his dignity. To admit otherwise is to admit he liked the fights, the fits of passion he flew into his primping and preening as he fought on one topic or another. He would have to admit it wasn’t the easy to admire gentle Hamilton he loved, it was the Hamilton he claimed for so many years to have driven him insane, it was the Hamilton he claimed so often to hate that he loved the most, The quick witted, sure footed, ego bloated jerk that had an answer for everything. He’d have to admit the combat felt not just like an aggressive foreplay before releasing tension. It felt a waltz an unending dance to which he never grew tired no matter how long the music played.

It wasn’t the quiet and easy to love, studiously focused overly dedicated Alexander he adored though he did feel an admittedly embarrassing level of fondness at the sight of him, tuckered out slouched over his desk unwilling to move until he had perfectly wrapped up the last sentence of his latest essay.

The change seemed to start so gently. Only ebbing from one stage of intimacy to another until one day Thomas woke up in Alex’s bed with no real urge to leave and a strong one to watch him sleep, bare chested haphazardly splayed half covered by a blanket, he wanted to gently run his hands through his hair and kiss his forehead.

It could be argued he simply admired what could be considered a reflection of himself, but it was more than that. It was an undying admiration for a man willing to be all that he could regardless of consequence, it was adoration for an egotist who knew just how amazing he could be.

Emotion ebbed from him gently until one day the self made dam in his heart broke and flooded with unadulterated love.

All that said he’d be damned if he ever let the bastard find out. He had his dignity after all…

********  
Alexander:

Some might say Alex could be oblivious, boorish often in terms of emotion, something he could except about himself. He wasn’t wont to be mindful of other peoples feelings. He’d never assumed he’d be so painfully unaware of his own.

Because Alex wasn’t one to experience things gently, Feeling hit him in rushes, overwhelming and uncontrollable, like a fire in dry leaves, a spark that’s never a spark for long, it consumes everything it touches before you can even complain about the heat.

It’s not wrong to compare Jefferson to a flame. Wild potential destructive, potentially guiding,  
Thomas he was just big and loud and jovial, intelligent yet relaxed and unruffled. 

When he wasn’t being a giant insufferable dick that is (which is rarely)

He left an unsettling feeling over the skin, a sharp jolt. A spark, when he opened his mouth it was like the flick of a lighter.

From their first conversation Thomas left an uncomfortable tingle over Alex’s skin with his giant smarmy smile, and sharp brown eyes and stupid somehow always perfectly ringleted afro. And he was always talking, like he knew everything he never seemed to doubt a single stupid thing he’d ever said.

He’d rarely met people so proudly idiotically excitedly wrong about everything. 

Left to his own devices he would drive congress straight into the ground. And fueled only by the passion to keep his country alive (of course) he made a point to never leave Thomas to his own devices.

Finding excuses to drop into his office isn’t that hard, he was always making some comment or developing some plan that had gotten to Alex, That made his thoughts stir with rebuttal.

Something about Thomas’s perpetual wrongness Alex admittedly appreciated, If he ever felt stunted intellectually, one conversation with Thomas had his brain flying.

There was something to the way they fought, their mutually opposing passions, their quick wit, that collided surely but didn’t destroy but created instead. Neither of them could actually sway the other an inch, but at the end of every fight Alex found himself feeling renewed, his brain buzzing with fresh activity.

And something about proximity to Thomas, well it left an unnameable sensation on his skin, burrowing under it, worming its way into his heart and mind, drawing him in like moths and light. 

And maybe it was just that he’d been over doing it that their fights didn’t carry the same venom after a while, their fiery arguments turned more into debates marred with petty insults, that stretched on into late nights at the office, when everyone else had bothered to go home, Alex would stand there in Thomas’s office to talk shit about his latest state relations policies, the speeches he’s written, or sometimes just whatever ridiculous thing he’d decided to where that day

(Seriously who even owns a pale pink suit? no matter how well it fits)

Thomas was just a spark. He tried to let Laurens douse it.

Laurens with his lovely freckles and puppy dog face and starry eyed adoration. 

Laurens who was smart and passionate in the same ways Alex was.

Laurens who seemed to never disagree with Alex even once. Not even once.

Who wasn’t quite as prone to combative speeches and didn’t quite appreciate slightly malicious jokes. But he loved Alex whole heartedly and earnestly and openly. Alex thew himself into as much as he could, trying to match John’s wide eyed kindness, but in the end he failed like he knew he would.

Alex finally realized he’d accidentally lost himself in Thomas, -his stupid grin his quick wit and his baseless beliefs (All wrapped in an admittedly charming and occasionally brilliant package.) On a quiet arguably unremarkable evening, Alex was working late night trying to finish a speech, he’d been on a roll when writers block sidelined him. He’d figured Jefferson had gone home by now and hadn’t bothered trying to drop by. It was dumb luck when Thomas popped inside.

Alex stood to his feet embarrassingly eager and tried to cover it with malice “What the hell do you want?”

And they danced like always easily and mildly hostile. It took Hamilton off guard how good it felt just to be talking to him when he was feeling low.

Thomas was bothering him about something strange, why did he care when, or how and or who he went home with. He thought it’d be better to go with cheap humor then question his motivations too thoroughly. He figured Thomas would be disgusted at the thought, walk off smugly parting on some smart ass remark like he always did.

But then he didn’t

Thomas’s words were not expressly and invitation (Actually the oompa loompa comment made it much more if an insult than anything) but it also wasn’t a no by any means. He imagined spending the night with Thomas, waking up next to him, flushed and satisfied in a way he’d never been before, and he wanted it. 

Then it happened, Alex looked over at Thomas with his smarmy smile and perfect hair realized was drowning in him and he felt no particular urge to come up for air.

Now Alex’s brain to mouth filter has always been notoriously poor, but he was just as shitty at stoping his actions as he was his words. His legs carried him across the room without waring, without stopping to realize that probably wasn’t an offer, he was gonna make stuff weird, this is stupid, so so stupid, he should stop himself now. Stop it. Stop it. Stop it.

Then Thomas kissed him back, and bit his neck and took him home. 

To his oversized plushly furnished apartment, and made a few fantasies come true.

He’d hoped the next morning the flame Jefferson left would be out

The burning left over his skin would be sated. But it only burrowed deeper, to places Alex couldn’t reach, It couldn’t be solved with one night stands.

So he tried again, coming back for more like a junkie, after work, over lunch breaks, after meetings. Thomas touch made his body twitch and shake and tingle with pleasure sure. But a good lay isn’t that hard to find. Thomas had burrowed somewhere past the flesh, where the heart and body connect. Alex knew he was ruined.

To say it was love felt gauche but he couldn’t find a better word. He loved his condescending smirk, his energy, his wild confidence, his absolutely pigheaded inability to back down, He couldn’t say when he started to find it all so endearing. Alex knew he was ruined, all burned up before he could even complain about the heat.

Not that he’d ever tell Thomas any of this, he’d probably laugh in his face. 

I mean for God’s sake he still had his pride...

**Author's Note:**

> As always thank you for reading I hope you liked it. (i'm afraid it was a little rushed) 
> 
> I basically live off comments and criticisms I can always use more 
> 
> And you can find me @ littleoddcommodities.tumblr.com :) You can drop me prompts, comments of just say hi, it;s not like i have a life


End file.
